Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=''TBA'' }} Kefka Palazzo is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He mainly focuses on manipulating Terra and taunting her with her amnesia and powers, trying to tempt her to give into the urge to cause destruction as he has. He shares his goal to destroy everything with other villains, specifically, Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath, and Kuja. Kefka is voiced by Shigeru Chiba in the Japanese version of the game. Chiba was largely allowed to ad lib Kefka's dialogue during recording. He also gave Kefka the tendency to erratically change his voice in mid-sentence. Attire Kefka's appearance in Dissidia, like the rest of the cast, is drawn more from his original conceptual artwork than from his in-game appearances. His clothing is thus very colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes, with red and yellow being the predominant colors. His trademark blond ponytail and white and red facial make-up are present, and his lips are outlined in bright purple make-up. His alternate costume edits his clothing to resemble his in-game battle sprite, and incorporates more blues and whites into the color scheme. Kefka's crystallized form is colored red. Story Destiny Odyssey V Kefka makes an apperance with Kuja after accidentally kidnapping Bartz, instead of Zidane, as the trap which Bartz mistook for a crystal was meant for Zidane. Destiny Odyssey VI Kefka appears to Terra after her battle with Onion Knight. With Terra having forgotten about their battle, Kefka reminds her and mocks her claims that he is lying, calling her "an avatar of destruction" due to her powers. Kefka tells Terra she is better suited to fight for Chaos, extends an offer to Terra to join him in causing destruction. Onion Knight attacks him, and Kefka teleports them away. Terra later finds Kefka and again refuses his offer, having found hope for a future where dreams like those of Firion can come true. Enraged, Kefka duels Terra alone, bombarding her with spells until she stops running and fights him. Terra overcomes Kefka and he fades away, declaring he won't forget his defeat. Destiny Odyssey VIII Kefka appears with Kuja again, telling him to acquire some "bait" for Zidane, but Kuja protests that his friends can't be kidnapped because they travel together. Kefka tells Kuja that Squall travels alone, prompting Kuja to attack Squall and try to capture him. Destiny Odyssey IX When Bartz falls into a trap laid for Zidane, Kefka appears before him and refuses to tell Zidane where Bartz is. The two duel and Zidane wins. Kefka then tells Zidane that Bartz has been taken to enemy camp. Kefka also makes a brief appearance directly afterwards, where Kuja complains that Kefka botched his plan, only for Kefka to shrug off the accusation and taunt him with the failure. Shade Impulse After Chaos has killed Cosmos, Kefka appears along with Exdeath to ridicule the heroes, as they begin to fade away as a result of the goddess' death. Later on, he is confronted by Terra in his tower, where he has gone on his own way in an attempt to destroy everything. However, he is once again defeated by Terra, and laments the futility of existence (which mirrors his mindset towards the end of Final Fantasy VI), before fading away with a sorrowful laugh, craving for more destruction. Battle Kefka's is fittingly described as a "Trickster". His attacks consist of irregular magic, usually homing spells that allowing him to trap opponents or spells that can surprise the enemy and deal a lot of damage. However, his attacks usually have a lag when used or leave Kefka stationary while he manipulates the attack, leaving him highly vulnerable to counter-attacks. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Kefka's EX Mode is his God form, based on his final boss sprite. In EX Mode he gains the Regen status and the ability to glide in the air. He also gains the "dokidoki magic" ability, "dokidoki" being Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of a beating heart. This makes Kefka's spells even more erratic, and thus they are more difficult to dodge. His EX Burst, "Warring Triad", has Kefka summoning up the immense power of the three gods. It requires the memorization and input of three button commands. If the buttons are inputted incorrectly he will instead use the weaker "Forsaken", his special attack in the final battle, but if the buttons are correct, he will use Light of Judgment, which he used to destroy the world of Final Fantasy VI. Equipment Kefka is able to use the following equipment: Headdressses, Hats, Clothing, Instruments, Robes, Daggers, Staves, and Rods. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *In Shade Impulse, before vanishing, Kefka mutters the same lines from the final battle in Final Fantasy VI. *One of Kefka's exclusive weapons, Dancing Mad, is named after his theme song during the final battle. The fourth tier of the song, played during the fight against his God form, is selectable as a battle track in Dissidia. *Various bits of Kefka's dialogue mirror his dialogue from Final Fantasy VI. If Kefka fights the Emperor, Kefka will declare "you're worse than useless", referencing his insult to Emperor Gestahl in Final Fantasy VI. When using Variety Firaga, Kefka says "run run or you'll be well done", another line he used to taunt Gestahl. When battling Cecil, Kefka says "be a good boy", referencing a line he said to General Leo. One of Kefka's defeat quotes is "I don't believe this", another line he says in Final Fantasy VI. Category:Dissidia Characters